Vehicles typically have automated controllers or systems capable of improving performance (e.g., relating to accelerating, braking, steering, etc.) of the vehicles during operations or maneuvers, such as increasing power or efficiency of combustion engines and/or reducing response time of braking or steering systems. Certain vehicle controllers may be communicatively coupled to sensors (e.g., accelerometers, transducers, etc.) to periodically measure or monitor characteristics associated with the vehicles (e.g., acceleration, fluid pressure, etc.) by receiving data via the sensors. These controllers can implement complex algorithms or equations to process the sensor data and relating to dynamic control theory (e.g., proportional-integral-derivative (PID) control theory). The vehicle controllers may facilitate control of vehicle systems based on the processed data by generating a control signal and transmitting the signal to operable control assemblies of the vehicle systems, such as valves, actuators, motors, etc. In recent years, these automated controllers have become more complex with advancements of more powerful processor architectures and continue to incorporate applications of control theory that previously were not feasible to implement.